


olive and elle into the hidden world

by butterfly309



Category: my own story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly309/pseuds/butterfly309
Summary: When two girls get paired for a science project their world gets turned up side down.Now they are racing from the clock to get out of the world unseem while they surrive?If the time runnes out they might just die





	olive and elle into the hidden world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe/gifts).



> this isnt done yet.The first two chapters are short

 Chapter 1 Olive  
This must be weird starting to read a story about me and you don’t even know my name. Hi I am Olive; this is a story about two strangers coming together to maybe save our lives. It starts like any other day; waking up to a normal day of school. My day started with the sound of my stupid alarm going of a 6am(Can you believe it!). I get up and walk to my small wooden closet pick out a navy blue dress with a white top to go under, placed the necklace my aunt gave to me.... before she died ,tried my pink sneakers, put on a small dark blue Cardin over the dress and put my ginger hair in a side plat. I stepped out of my bedroom only to be greeted by my two deviant brothers. I walk down the steps of our small house and eat my brown porridge, Before I know it I have to leave because the bus WILL leave without me, which is drag as if I miss it have to walk yea(I sound so happy....not).  
I get to the bus stop where I wait, I can see the bus from affair I can see miss only the rebel herself Elle Blake. I can’t say I don’t like her as I never even met her but she kind of has a reputation so I kind of stay away from her. I heard she got arrested last year I don’t know if that is true my friends say it’s true but I don’t know .The bus finally shows up I make my way into the bus, Elle is at the back with her rebel friends. I head towards the front ...by myself, here is the thing you know when I said my friends, they sort of are just my friends when they need something. The bus gets to school (finally) I exited in a came fashion .......sort of, the day went like a normal until science.  
I walked into class, the start of class went pretty normal our teacher Mr Heys talked about constellations pretty normal right! .Then it happened, he stared to give out jobs to everyone, even Elle, he gave out our partners I was cool with that I just thought I would get signed up with who I normally do projects with.  
Partners:  
Anna and Jake  
Katy and Chuck  
Michael and Clare  
Clara and Alice  
Elle and Olive  
Bla and Bla  
Bla and Bla  
(I sort of stopped listening after he said mine and Elle’s name)  
I glance back at Elle who is sitting in the back row, she looks just as mad as I feel right know. I try to protest but Mr Heys was having none of it, this is going to be fun (NOT).


End file.
